The Exotic Elevator
by Finished and Gone
Summary: After Sephiroth's defeat, Shinra built a transporting machine that travels to the other FF worlds. Cloud has to deliver sandwiches to Laguna Loire and he hates the new ff people. Everything was going his way until SHE had came into the elevator with him
1. Chapter 1

"I've got a delivery request for you" Tifa said annoyed as she pulled the covers from Cloud's pyjama form. The blond grunted a curse and snatched the blankets.

"Tifa, I was up all night travelling from one place to another. Can't I get some sleep?" He shifted himself to the other side of the bed and declared his counterpart to get out of his room.

"In any case if you've forgotten Cloud, this is _my_ house. It's not every day that you even stay here. I'm sorry if you have to do this but we have to keep our business going. Even heroes could go bankrupt."

The raven-haired bartender placed one hand on her hip and another one on her forehead. She glanced at Cloud who made no attempt to get up. This incensed her as she smacked a hand lightly on the young man's head.

"Hey!" He exclaimed and ran his palm through his soft spiky hair.

Tifa glared and folded her thin arms across her chest. Cloud recognised the look in her eyes. It was the Don't-You-Dare-Mess-With-Me look. She always managed to get her way in the end but only when it came to delivering something or saving the Planet. Otherwise, she let him have his space.

Before Cloud knew it, he was roaming across the desert wasteland with the wind blowing violently against his face. The engine of his motorbike roared loudly and the blond was surprised that he did not turn deaf. The products of Seventh Heaven hung like weights on his back.

"No good bitch...Cloud do this! Cloud do that!" he muttered under his breath. His eyes were heavy hooded from lack of sleep.

He would not complain for long, he knew that. This was the least he could do for Tifa after everything that she did for him. He was grateful that she even gave him a place, include him in a family.

The real person to blame for his early morning departure was Laguna Loire. He was dying to taste Tifa's well known turkey sandwiches but he could not come to Seventh Heaven due to being the bloody president of bloody Esthar.

It was funny how their world was able to connect with the other worlds in Gaia because of Shinra who built a transporter for different dimensions after Sephiroth's second defeat three months ago.

They were making quite a fortune and even asked Cloud, the hero of the Planet, to join them in their new scheme. Cloud refused immediately. Shinra had taken too much from him. Nothing they could ever do would replace what he has lost.

His engine died down as his black motorbike stopped outside a thirteen story glass building. Cloud could make out all the figures bustling inside. Most of Shinra's employees were standing beside a long man-sized white tube. That was the Dimension-Transporter where strange people from the other worlds visited Edge and through Shinra they travelled to different worlds too.

As the sunlight reflected off the glass panels, Cloud raised a gloved hand to shield his already sore eyes from the luminous rays just to realize that he had his goggles draped around his head.

He held Tifa's package and was surprised at how heavy it was.

"How many bloody sandwiches did she make for that ass?" he said incoherently. He felt guilty for his behaviour towards her earlier on. Cloud snuck into his cosy bed late last night while Tifa took her time to arrange good conditioned turkey sandwiches.

The man left his sword in a stand that pulled into his vehicle. Wow Fenrir, you are such a beauty, he would think whenever he watched his beautiful motorbike. It was an invention of intelligence.

The blond made his way into the building. Large glass doors gave way as he stepped through. The interior was welcoming with an ivory marbled floor and matching cream coloured walls. A few plants were placed neatly here and there. The receptionists were standing behind a sea green stand. They chatted away on the phone, unaware of their visitor.

Busy workers ran around with determinacy and the bizarre people from different worlds walked in and out of the place. One woman with strawberry pink hair and cobalt blue eyes glared at the blond.

Cloud removed his goggles and they gasped at how similar their features were. She was wearing a white jersey top with a short brown skirt over long boots in contrast to his sleeveless navy sweater and dark black trousers with matching black runners.

"Lightning, come on already!" A dark man with fuzzy hair called the woman. He thrust his arm back as if telling her to come his way. A small yellow chocobo chirruped inside his hair.

The woman, Lightning, eyed Cloud once again and bared her teeth in hatred. Cloud returned her an equally fierce look.

"Coming Sazh," she replied to her companion, her eyes still fixed on Cloud now with intense curiosity. The pair made their way out. Cloud watched them until their figures got smaller in perspective and finally disappeared into the distance.

"Savages, I'm no way related to her. How the bloody hell did she look alike?" Cloud pondered only to be approached by Reno.

The red head grinned; his perky smile reached his tattooed cheeks.

"You here to give Mr. Loire his sandwiches?" he asked with an amused look. His suit was unruly as always.

Cloud ignored him and walked past heading towards another door. He did not know where this Loire was but he needed to find him.

"Hey Chocobo-Head, that's the ladies lavatories! Don't go in there!" Reno warned.

Cloud stopped his hand from pushing the white door. He recognised the stick female figure sign in red stamped on the front.

"Damn..."

He should have taken coffee before heading off from the bar. Cloud's ears were drowned with Reno's laughter and he felt the blood rise to his hollow cheeks. The Turk patted a coarse hand on the sword-fighter's drooping shoulder.

"Leave me alone" Cloud murmured.

"Listen, Cloud, I'll tell you where Mr. Loire's attentive is. Take the elevator over there on your right and go to the very top floor then just ask one of the workers where to find the other man."

Cloud left the Turk when he heard the word 'elevator'. Reno quirked and eyebrow and exclaimed how ungrateful Cloud was.

The blond entered the elevator. It was gray inside with a small music box encoded into the wall. Cloud leaned against the wall and switched through the songs. He stopped when he reached 'Sharks In Your Mouth' by I Killed The Prom Queen. The cacophony of the music relaxed his sullen mood as the elevator commenced its destination.

He tried to stay alert to avoid any future humiliation. Reno, that son of a bitch would go around telling everyone about his sleepy mind.

The young man yawned and was relieved when he heard a chiming sound as the thick doors opened. He stepped into the hall of the thirteenth floor. The wine coloured carpet crunched under his soled feet. He was walking down a narrow hallway with pale yellow walls. A cactus plant bloomed in a large maroon pot at his left. It must have been a live Cactaur at one stage. Poor mischievous little thing...

A girl with shoulder length brown hair tripped in front of Cloud.

"Sorry!" she blurted. The blond sneered at her clothing. She only had a white cloth for a shirt and a pleated purple skirt and garden boots that did not match at all.

"Watch where you step unless you're drunk" he muttered.

A man in his mid-thirties helped the girl to her feet. One of his arms was coveted inside his red tunic. He peered at Cloud through his sunglasses.

Cloud thought he had a lazy eye but he soon learned that the man had a feint scar across his eyelid to his forehead.

"Forgive Yuna, she's a bit excited" Scar-face replied in a deep yet wise voice.

"Sorry!" the girl called Yuna said. Cloud Blinked.

What the bloody hell was wrong with her eyes? One was green and the other was blue! Yuna gifted him a timid smile. She tried to get past him but tripped again. Cloud concluded that her garden boots were too big for her small feet.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed again.

"Is she the reincarnation of a parrot who only knows how to say sorry?" Cloud laughed at his own joke. The girl's eyes were forming dewdrops.

The man with the tunic grunted as she sobbed and said "Sorry..."

Cloud pushed past her and heard her say "Sir Auron, that man was so rude!"

"Some people are better to be ignored, Yuna. He does not deserve your apology." The other man's voice became muffled when they entered the exotic elevator.

"Bloody savages" Cloud whispered to himself. He grabbed a Shinra worker who was passing his way. It was easy to spot which ones were Shinra-related because of their neat suits. The boy in his grasp squealed.

"Have mercy Cloud Strife! I did no wrong! I only joined Shinra to help my poor family. My mother has no money and my father died ages ago and now I have to bring money for my seven siblings and-"

"Where is Laguna Loire's attentive?" the blond cut him. The fair-haired boy swallowed his bunch of lies and pointed ahead where an adolescent stood waiting beside a Dimension Transporter.

Cloud pushed the boy aside.

"You're not from this world are you? Shinra never takes in 'poor' kids" he grimaced.

"I don't have an appropriate name but you may call me Card-Kid. I love fighting with my pack of cards" the boy said enthusiastically.

"Not interested."

Cloud walked to the brunette adolescent with the black jacket enclosed with a collar of fur.

Gay much? Cloud hated these savages. Loire's attentive had a strong scar across the bridge of his nose. He grunted as a greeting when the blond handed him the sandwiches.

"Nice place here" he growled.

"How's Mr. Loire?"

"Oh he's fine? Daddy's always too busy with the Esthar jerks"

"Daddy?" Cloud arched a thin brow.

The man clasped his hand over his mouth, his cold blue eyes enlarged.

"Dammit! I was not meant to know that! It's a mystery that I am supposed to find out myself! You did not hear anything."

"I brood over what I hear."

"Well forget what you heard. Name's Squall by the way. Remember, forget this encounter, you hear me? Lest you want your small butt attacked! Forget this!" he said pointing a finger at Cloud and stepping backwards into the white tube. The Dimension Transporter was activated.

"_Initializing transportation...We hope you enjoyed your stay"_ a female computer voice resounded. A lid clamped shut around the entrance and all Cloud saw were iridescent rays pour through the small cracks. When the lid re-opened, Squall was gone and in his place was a smoky grey mist. It smelled like cologne, whether this was Squall's way of attracting females or just Shinra's way of cleaning other people's sweat, Cloud did not care.

He went back into the elevator.

"Wait! Do not depart the area yet!" a young woman cried out. She was running towards the door. Cloud punched the button for the first floor. The doors slid shut before she could enter.

When the elevator moved down, Cloud chuckled to himself.

That felt good.

Suddenly the elevator stopped and began to move upwards again.

"Sweet mother of Sephiroth!" gasped Cloud. The doors opened to reveal the woman who stood beside Reno. The Turk flashed him a smile and raised his hand as a gesture of hello. Cloud will kill him if he sees that red-head again.

"Thank you" the blonde-haired woman entered and the doors closed after her.

"Shit..."Cloud whispered. He could not help himself to look at her.

She had on a knee-length white dress with fleur-de-leys designs embroidered in gold thread around it. Her matching white stilettos made her the same height as Cloud.

She was probably trying to fit in with this world but her foreign features made it too obvious that she was from elsewhere.

The woman pulled a book from her silver handbag and resumed reading.

Cloud glanced at the book. Wuthering Heights was the title.

"_Hey! I want you to read Wuthering Heights! It's so cool. I imagine myself as Cathy and you could be Heathcliff!" Aerith's sweet voice told him._

"_Aerith, not now. I have to think of a way to stop Sephiroth."_

He should have read the book when she asked him to.

_Aerith pouted, her soft ringlets gleamed in the sunlight. Her pink form turned away from him, her braid smacking his face with her movement._

_She was sweet like honey and cakes, Cloud always thought._

"_You may never get this chance again. What if I die? Then no one can be Cathy because you'll never know who she was. You'll just be a broken Heathcliff" she stammered._

_Cloud snorted._

"_Aerith, you won't die."_

Oh, the cruel irony in those words. He meant to tell her so much about his feelings before her death. He should not have wasted him time with Sephiroth. He should have completed Aerith's promises. Now could be a start.

"Umh...Hey, a friend of mine knows that book. I heard it's...Cool. I could be Cathy and you could be Heathcliff-I mean-you, you could be Cathy and I could be Heathcliff."

The girl before him move her grey eyes to see him through the cover of the book. She raised her eyebrow.

"What? Do you have any idea about what relationship lies behind Catherine and Heathcliff?" her tone was unwelcoming and cruel.

"No, no, I meant Cathy" Cloud replied.

"Yes! Cathy! Catherine! They are the same person! If you did not read the book then how _dare_ you speak of such words of nonsense?" she snapped and continued to read.

Cloud flinched. That did not go well. He could always ask Tifa for a copy but she preferred sports over books. Books were always Aerith's hobby.

Cloud turned the music radio on and switched 'Pointed to My Heart' by I Killed the Prom Queen. His stubborn companion moaned quietly. She pressed a long elegant finger on the buttons and allowed 'Lacrymosa' by Mozart to play.

"Ugh...You listen to this crap?" Cloud asked. Her glare caused him to push harder against the wall.

"It is much more relaxing than that cacophonous bundle of phlegm you were listening to. Do not change this song or else you will be in big trouble" came her reply. Her eyes were still fixed on the page she was reading.

Women.

How come they could do two things at once? She read the book and gave out to him at the same time. Cloud curled his fingers into his palm.

"Excuse me but what age are you?"

"Nineteen" she responded casually.

This was a humiliation. A nineteen year old girl was ordering a twenty-three year old man of what to do and what no to do.

Cloud changed the song and her tortured gasp was a satisfaction to listen to. They continued to change the song on the music device until it blew out fizzes of sparks and stopped working.

"Now look what you did, you bitch!" the swords fighter groaned.

"How dare you!? I am Lady Ashe of Dalmasca, a Queen! And you are the illogical and irrational peasant who started this!" her reply was equally sharp.

Cloud rubbed his temples in frustration to stop an imminent migraine.

Figures, she was a spoiled royal brat.

The elevator jerked and came to a hall.

The two victims stare at each other.

"Oh no..." they whispered simultaneously.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to Square Enix.


	2. Chapter 2

The music box jittered with sparks of blue currents. Cloud's stoic features strained to form an incensed expression. The elevator was still immobile. It had not even reached the ninth floor yet.

"This is all your fault, you know?" he bellowed angrily. His companion clucked her tongue against the back of her mouth and flinched. Her eyes showed no sign of colloquial behaviour.

"You started the whole puerile act before me, peasant!" she remarked.

"Watch it," Cloud growled and raised his fist towards her. Ashe gasped and covered her elegant hands over her harmonic physiognomy. The raged man immediately sensed his actions and lowered his arm by his side.

"Sorry..."he murmured. They glanced away from each other and many moments of silence passed between them.

Ashe rummaged through her purse and pulled out her cell phone. It was the most bizarre cell phone Cloud had ever seen. It reminded him of the shaver Tifa always used for her legs.

The contemptuous queen tried to speak through it but there was no satellite connection to her dismay. Cloud took his black i-pod from his back pocket and poked the earphones into the hollows of auditory organs. He resumed listening to 'Pointed to My Heart' by I Killed The Prom Queen and closed his eyes. The silence was peaceful for him and soothed his aching head.

"You are quite the son of a cur are you not?" the queen's voice cut through his solitude like a sharp butcher's knife. His eyes screwed open and he bared his teeth in protest.

Ashe snatched his earphones. This resulted in a tug of war.

"Just because you're a damn queen doesn't mean that you can take my property," Cloud said, frustrated.

"You could have listened to your music machine instead of destroying the one in this elevator," Ashe responded. She narrowed her haughty eyes at him and let go of the wire causing the sword fighter to bang against the metal wall. Cloud rubbed the back of his head and muttered a few curses.

These savages annoyed him to the edge of his sanity. Why in Minerva's name did he have to be stuck in the elevator with this woman? Her tongue was too sharp to retaliate against. He lost in every argument that they had.

_Evil Snake,_ he thought to himself.

"Listen, I know we got off to a bad start and I apologise about my rude behaviour. So please forgive me," he said reluctantly. He hoped that this would shut her up.

Ashe seemed to be considering his sudden reply.

"I suppose you are correct for once. I apologise too. What is your name?"

"Cloud Strife."

"What?" her lips curled into a malicious smile. Cloud rolled his eyes. Why was she smirking like that?

"You mean to tell me that you are named after the droplets of water in the skies, those _fluffy_ white sheets of cottons in the heavens above? And you're surname is about commotion?" Ashe moved her palm over her mouth and gave an arrogant laugh.

Cloud folded his arms and sighed wearily. This was going to be a long day...

"Oh do not be upset about it. I think your name is very unique. It is beautiful in a way," Ashe said. Their eyes met and for the first time ever Cloud saw kindness in those grey depths.

"Thanks..." he muttered.

"You have beautiful eyes too, Mr. Strife. Very unusual indeed."

"...Call me Cloud." _Whatever_, he thought but he felt contented with her compliment.

He did not know how it happened but they were having a conversation about their worlds. He realised Ashe was very conservative about Ivalice and Dalmaska. Her previous act of kindness diminished quickly when Cloud mentioned Tifa.

"You live in a house with her?" she asked and raised a brow.

"Yeah, we're friends and I deliver stuff for her."

"But you are not married and you are living with her! That is sacrilegious!"

"Uh...You're getting the wrong idea. We're only friends."

Cloud felt his mouth becoming dry. Why did the Shinra idiots not realise the malfunctioned elevator yet? He wanted to get away from Ashe as quick as possible.

_Lie Cloud, you have to lie_,he suggested inwardly.

"Tifa is actually my long lost sister. We only found out a few months ago."

"Long lost sister?" Ashe wore a cynical expression. Cloud avoided eye contact. Oh God, why did she have to keep repeating what he told her? He wanted to get away quickly from her harsh demeanour.

"That is...an incredulous story," the young queen nodded, "But still a great miracle what so ever."

Was she always like this? Pulling people's masks from their faces and then gluing them back together? Cloud tapped his foot on the floor. His eye caught a latched trapdoor on the ceiling. He pointed at it after getting Ashe's attention.

"I have a plan. You could get up on my shoulders and unlock that door. Then we could get out and see how far the next floor is."

His companion folded her arms.

"There is no way I'm standing on your shoulders. Besides, you seem like a knave to me. You might look up my dress!" she exclaimed.

Cloud felt taken a back. He closed his fists compactly and tried to ignore the ire circulating through his body. How could she think of him like that?

"_Your Highness_, I am not that kind of person. Trust me okay?" He pleaded, almost dropping down on his knees with his hands joined.

"No."

"For the Planet's sake!" shouted Cloud and flung a palm against his forehead. His temples were probably red now from the vigorous impact, "You- have –to- trust- me, _my-Lady_."

Ashe was once again in pensive. She gave a slight nod.

Cloud held his hands out so she could step onto them.

Big mistake, she stepped on his palms with her stilettos. Cloud bit his lower lip. His eyes brimmed with tears; his right eye cringed involuntarily from the pain as Ashe balanced herself in a standing position on his shoulders.

"Remember, do not dare look up or else I will get out and close the latch before you."

"Don't you worry_, Your Majesty, _I'm a man of my words," Cloud croaked through gritted teeth. Ashe unlocked the trapdoor and was helped back down by the Ex-SOLDIER.

Cloud heaved himself up and out onto the roof of the elevator. How rewarding it would be if he could just close the door and leave her there...But when he saw her holding her arm towards him he knew he would feel guilty if he left her behind.

With a heavy sigh, he reached for Ashe's hands and helped her out. They saw an opening for the ninth floor a few feet below them. It was closed with large metal doors. Their surroundings were dark but they were able to make out the thick metallic wires that kept the elevator taut.

Cloud retrieved his large sword and began wiping the dust off it with his sleeved arm.

"Okay, now listen, you hold onto me and I'll jump us across to that opening and force the doors open with my sword..."Cloud stopped and realised he was talking to empty space. He glanced around, calling for Ashe and was astonished to find that she had already jumped to the small pavement and opened the metal doors with one of her sandals.

Cloud's jaw dropped open. He did not expect this to happen. Ashe placed her shoe back on her feet and used a disinfectant cream onto her delicate hands. She turned to Cloud who still had the inexorable expression of shock.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going. I don't know my way around here," she told him. Cloud swallowed before jumping down to her. He placed his sword back into the strap around his shoulder blades and walked with Ashe into the next floor.

It looked the same as the thirteenth floor with yellow walls and a red carpet. A large portrait with a gilded frame of Rufus Shinra hung nearby. He looked much more handsome in the picture than in real life.

"Here are the stairs but they're locked..."Cloud moaned. The intricately designed white gates had a magical force-field around them that prevented the couple from entering. There was a sign above the gates:

**If a visitor wishes to use these stairs, please ask a staff of Shinra Inc. to lend you a Shinra-Dispel magic stone to break this barrier. This barrier prevents any intruders or fiends from taking advantage of the stairs. We are sorry for any inconvenience. Yours faithfully, Rufus Shinra.**

"What should we do now? Contemplating would not help. Cloud, you should go find one of the staff members and get a magic stone," Ashe said intellectually. Cloud was expecting that answer.

"Right, wait here for me," Cloud blurted. He left quickly.

_Wait for me? Snap out of it! She's a queen and you're a delivery boy. You can't like her and heck, even be friends with her!_ Cloud hit a few knuckles against his head lightly. He walked to the end of the corridor and took a left turn.

Screams for help echoed around the hall.

"Huh?"

Cloud stopped in front of a...Dwarf? The little man was wearing puffy sky blue jeans and a fancy blue coat. He had an interesting feature sticking out of his backside: A tail which was tied around a hanging bulb from the ceiling. The dwarf swayed from side to side, his arms hung effortlessly, his face red from being upside down.

"Hi there. Could you help me?" he asked Cloud and gave a large friendly smile. Cloud still had his eyes on the tail. It was fascinating.

"I see that you like my tail? Thank you! Could you help me down now?"

"Who did this to you?" Cloud asked and crossed his arms across his ribcage.

"Dunno, some dude with a scrawny body. He thought I made fun of his heterochromatic chick but I think he mistook me for someone else. You see, a really bad man called her a parrot because she was so nice. He must have been a very bad man for comparing such a beautiful girl to a lousy parrot! Oh, I'm Zidane," The monkey-man added.

"Like I wanted to know," Cloud whispered sarcastically. He must have been talking about Yuna's friend. It could not have been Auron because he was muscular.

"Oh! Oh! You sure have some dandy sword back there. Why not use that to help me down?"

"Sorry, I gotta find a Shinra person here."

"Pwwweeese! You can't just leave me here, buddy!"

Buddy? When did Cloud mention that they were friends? Zidane held his arms wide open as if expecting some sort of embrace from a new friend.

"I might help you after I help someone else first."

Zidane's smile was wiped from his face.

"But you can't leave me here! A friend in need is a friend indeed!" he retorted.

"Not interested," was his response. Zidane thrashed his arms about him, trying to hit Cloud but it was no use. Cloud smirked and found the convulsion very amusing until a sharp point tipped his back.

He turned to face a boy in his late teens wielding a blue sword that reminded the mako SOLDIER of the ocean. The boy was wearing black overalls and a sandy yellow waistcoat. Yuna was holding his arm behind him.

"Tidus, I remember now. He was the man that called me a parrot," she whispered in his ear but loud enough for Cloud to catch her words.

"Hey you, no one calls Yuna a parrot and gets away with it," the boy warned. His posture was not very threatening and neither was his sword. Cloud could sense that Tidus was not very experienced with handling the weapon either.

"You wouldn't want to mess with me, kid. Now go and play with the other children," Cloud interrupted.

"Hey! That's the guy who tied me up here!" screamed Zidane. Tidus turned to him.

"I'm really sorry monkey-boy but Yuna has short term memory."

"Stop blaming that chick for everything! Get me down already!"

"Not until I'm finished with this jerk."

"Amateurs..."Cloud said to himself and held his sword. Tidus widened his eyes.

"If I ever believed in Yevon, then I would have prayed to him now..." he stammered.

**Meanwhile...**

Ashe walked back to her previous spot. What was taking him so long? She should leave without him.

The queen tried to kick the doors open but it was no use. She heard singing coming from within. The gates gave way to allow a young man dressed in a black leather coat. Another taller man wearing shiny armour was supporting him.

"Hi...You're pretty." The younger man hiccupped. Ashe bit her lower lip. He was drunk. If he was not in such an embarrassing state she would have thought that he was beautiful with his unusual dark spiky hair and violet eyes.

"Don't mind Prince Noctis. He was fed an intoxicated drink for his arrogant behaviour. The bartender did it on purpose." The armoured knight explained.

"I guessed half of that already," Ashe replied.

"I'm Kain Highwind. Nice to meet you," the knight interrupted.

"Queen Ashelia," Ashe said with disdain.

Noctis pulled away from Kain. His legs buckled and he tripped beside the young woman. He held his hand out and asked her to help him up. Ashe moved away and sneered in disgust.

"Noctis! Don't annoy her! I met him on the stairs on the eighth floor. The elevator wasn't working for any of us. The poor lad was in such a bad state. I could not leave him alone there. Already, some guy called Locke Cole tried to mug him," Kain said empathetically.

Ashe felt annoyed. Balthier and the others were waiting for her and she was stuck with a reticent hardcore, metal-music lover and two morons.

Kain moved his hand over his dragoon helmet. Noctis stood up shakily and rubbed his hands over his eyes violently.

"You know...you remind me of Spyro the Dragon..."he told the dragoon knight.

"What nonsense! I am not a lame and stupid dragon," Kain snorted.

"Who're you calling stupid!" Spyro suddenly appeared out of nowhere and charged at Kain, pushing the knight through the doors of the missing elevator and falling with him. His wings were flapping hectically but the purple dragon did not have his special flying power. All that was to be heard was Kain and Spyros' screams as they fell in the empty space.

Ashe and Noctis stared at the open doors. The queen placed her palm on her chest and regretted not closing those doors after she and Cloud had entered.

"Hi..."Noctis hiccupped again. He was eyeing her in an inappropriate way.

Ashe suddenly felt insecure.

Where was that chocobo head when she truly needed him?


End file.
